Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
by broadwayrocks8
Summary: This is my first time writing fanfiction so any helpful advice would be awesome! thx!


Spooky Mormon Hell

"Heavenly Father, please give me one more chance! I won't break the rules again!" Kevin Price shouted as he was being surrounded by devils "No! Leave me alone! Help me!" He screamed. When suddenly he bumped in to something, hopefully someone. In fear, Kevin slowly turned around. Right behind him dressed in a sparkly red shirt and long red feather boa, was someone Kevin couldn't believe was there. "Elder McKinley?!" He said in astonishment.

"Hello Kevin," McKinley said with a devilish grin.

"W-what are you doing in my spooky Mormon hell dream?!" Kevin managed to stutter out.

"Well, usually I'm not in everyone's Spooky Mormon hell dream, but," McKinley said getting dangerously close to Kevin's face with the same devilish smile still on his face "this is an exception."

Kevin stared nervously at McKinley's face which was now only inches away from his and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat "what do you mean Elder McKinley?" He said with a little nervous laugh.

McKinley leaned to the side of Kevin's head an whispered seductively in to his ear "call me Conner,"

Conner's hot breath against Kevin's ear send shivers up and down his spine. "O-Okay Conner," he said reluctantly staring into his piercing blue eyes. Kevin had always had a huge crush on McKinley ever sense he looked into his blue eyes.

For what felt like an eternity, both of them just stood there, looking seductively at each other.

"So, what happens now? Do I just wake up?" Kevin asked, still not breaking eye contact with McKinley.

McKinley just chuckled and moved even closer to Price. "You could. Or you could stick around a while" Conner said looking at Kevin's lips then licking his own seductively. "I could, show you around" Conner said.

"Shit Conner, you're so hot" And with the last growled word, he pulled Connor into a searing kiss.

Conner moaned in to kiss as Kevin's hot tongue invaded his mouth "Mph" Conner murmured against Kevin's soft lips.

Kevin moved down and started kissing Conner's neck and sucking on the soft skin

"Fuck Kevin," Moaned Conner as he tangled his hands through Kevin's hair.

Kevin opened his mouth and let the foreign tongue enter. Before he knew it, Kevin was on his back on the hard ground with Conner on top of him, trying to get his shirt off.

"Fuck Kevin! Take it off!" Conner screamed. Kevin sat up and took his shirt off then went back to exploring Conner's sweet mouth.

Conner reached down and felt Kevin's package. "Ugh" Kevin moaned as Conner rubbed against his erection.

Conner moved his body down, kissing and sucking on Kevin's sweet flesh, leaving red marks on his pale skin. "Conner…." Kevin moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Conner's hair "what are you….?"

"Shhh" Conner said putting a finger up to Kevin's mouth and giving him a sly smile. Conner unbuckled Kevin's buckle and slid the zipper down, struggling to take off Kevin's pants, then taking his underwear off , reveling his length,

"F-fuck Conner" Kevin moaned as Conner started licking up and down his dick."Oh god yes, yes!" he screamed as his tongue flicked the tip of his dick then devouring it.

"OH, OH MY GOD YES! CONNER I'M GONNA CUM! GOD!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs and felt a burst of wet heat and saw bright colors in his eyes and felt a shivering weight on top of him.

"I love you Kevin" Conner said looking down at the man he was laying on, whom was shivering out of pleasure,

"I love you too" Kevin said looking at the piercing blue eyes. All of a sudden, Conner started to fade. "Conner? What's happening?!"

Conner looked at Kevin with loving eyes and a sad smile "Good bye Kevin."

"Conner!? Conner no!" Kevin screamed with tears in his eyes. "CONNER!" Kevin screamed, sitting up suddenly.

"Elder Price?! Are you ok? What happened?" Elder McKinley said as he ran through the door after he heard his real name called (which he didn't know anyone knew his real name).

"Oh my god." Kevin said as he got out of his bed, running over to Conner and embracing him.

"What happened?" Conner said in shock but hugging him back.

"I had a dream, an awful dream," Kevin said with tears in his eyes "It started out good then, oh god,"

"It's ok now, everything is ok" Conner said with a crying mess in his shirt. "I'm here,"


End file.
